hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Noddy
Noddy (ノディ, Nodi) is a little wooden puppet, which is a boy, who lives in his own little House-for-One in Toyland. The first book explains Noddy's origins. He was made by a woodcarver in a toy store but ran away after the man began to make a wooden lion, which scared Noddy. As he wanders through the woods, with no clothes, money or home, he meets Big Ears, a friendly brownie. Big Ears decides that Noddy is a toy and takes him to live in Toyland. He generously provides Noddy with a set of clothing and a house. While Noddy is quite happy to be a toy, the citizens of Toyland are not sure that he actually is one. They put Noddy on trial and examine whether he is a toy or an ornament. Eventually, Noddy is declared a toy, but still has to convince the court that he is a good toy. The judge accepts that Noddy is good after a doll tells the court that he saved her little girl from a lion, and he is allowed to stay in Toyland. Noddy gets his car in the second book. It is given to him after he helps solve a local mystery. As a self-employed taxi driver, Noddy loves driving his friends around Toyland in his little red and yellow taxi. The other toys can hear him coming by the distinctive "Parp, Parp" sound of his taxi's horn and the jingle of the bell on his blue hat. Often he uses his car to visit all of the places in Toyland. When his taxi business is not doing so well, or when he needs help, Noddy turns to Big Ears. Big Ears will often lend him what he needs. On occasion, Noddy will allow people to make his head nod, in exchange for small items, like his morning milk. Noddy's constant companion and household pet is the exuberant "Bumpy Dog". Bumpy accompanies Noddy on almost all his adventures. Noddy is kind and honest, but he often gets in trouble, either through his own misunderstandings, or because someone (usually the naughty goblins Sly and Gobbo) has played a trick on him. He is very childlike in his understanding of the world and often becomes confused as a result. For example, in the first Noddy book, Noddy and Big Ears are building Noddy's house for one. Noddy suggests that they build the roof first, in case it rains. With no understanding of gravity or of the need for roof supports, this is perfectly logical to him. As the series continues, Noddy becomes wiser but without losing his charm and lovable naivety. Noddy's best friends are Big Ears, Tessie Bear, Bumpy Dog and the Tubby Bears. Tessie is a gentle hearted, gold bear who often wears a bonnet with flowers and a skirt. She is very kind and very loving towards all of her friends and neighbours. Bumpy Dog is Tessie's pet. He loves to run up and "bump" people over. Noddy frequently gets annoyed with Bumpy but still likes him. Whenever Noddy threatens Bumpy, Tessie gets upset, and sometimes even begins to cry. The Tubby Bears live next door to Noddy. They are gold and chubby teddy bears. Mr. and Mrs. Tubby Bear frequently help Noddy. It is clear that Mr. and Mrs. Tubby Bear are the superiors of Noddy, as if he were a child. Their first names are never mentioned and Noddy always refers to them as Mr. and Mrs. They have one son, also named Tubby, who is occasionally referred to as Master Tubby. Tubby is naughty and is usually in trouble for breaking rules, being rude, or doing something wrong. Noddy often attempts to scold or punish Tubby, with little result. On one occasion, Tubby gets tired of always being bossed around and being punished and decides to run away to sea. Noddy and Bumpy accidentally join with him. By the end of the journey, Tubby misses his parents and brings them back presents from his trip, as an apology. Noddy has many run-ins with Mr Plod the local policeman. Some are caused by Noddy's lack of understanding of how Toyland works. Other times it is because of a case of mistaken identity. Mr. Plod is generally long-suffering towards Noddy and Noddy likes Mr. Plod and frequently goes out of his way to help him. Mr. Plod often catches the mischief makers on his police bicycle, by blowing his whistle and shouting "Halt, in the name of Plod!!" before locking the culprits up in his jail. Voice Actors * Susan Sheridan as Noddy * Catherine Disher as Noddy * Edward Chun as Noddy * David A. Kaye as Noddy Trivia *Both Noddy and his sister Mary are the protagonists of Make way for Noddy. *In Make Way For Noddy, Noddy snapped twice in the series. The first is when he thinks he's hearing his bell ringing despite the goblins sticking a piece of gum onto his bell so it won't ring which is later explained by Big Ears as his conscience. He pushes both of the goblins out of his car and drives off. The second is after Noddy sees the goblins giving back the stolen money after he learns that it was Sly and Gobbo that gave him the presents that were pranks such as spraying water from a flower onto Tessie Bear. *Noddy is childist man since Hello yoshi Odyssey *Noddy has first as Taxist of Toyland and them he becomes a detective *Downplayed case in the CGI series. He is still the main character, but A Day in the Limelight is used more often, so Noddy is sometimes prone to being a supporting character. 759a401539693ca208760b7332fb1cb4.jpg img_onbike.jpg Noddy e Marta com o cavalo.PNG Paper Noddy.png|Paper Noddy Noddy wallpaper.png noddy no jardim chinês.jpg Noddy, Maria e Orelhas.png Mary and Noddy's love.png Noddy xmas.PNG Noddy runs.png Noddy model.jpg noddy_master_tubby_goblin_and_other_stories__1328595737.jpg 569674845_251495.gif Noddy and sprixie.PNG noddy_prod.png Noddy beach.png New Nodi.png Noddy go.png Cool Noddy.png|Anime Noddy noddy_by_joiski-d88wc4l.jpg|Human Noddy with Mary Baby Noddy.png|Baby Noddy Mary and Noddy.gif Noddy brawl.png Toadette and Noddy.png noddy.gif old school Noddy.png|3D Classic Noddy Noddy cut.png 2D Noddy.png Noddy 2d.png New Noddy.png Yoshi, Noddy and Ludwig.png Noddy yo.png Noddy x Toadette.png Noddy and Kitty has got Nintendo switch consoles.PNG|Noddya and Hello kitty Rosalina and Big ears as couple.PNG Noddy kart.png Here comes Noddy.png Go go Noddy.png Noddy and Ludwig.PNG Magical Noddy.png Noddy Hello tood.png Noddy hello.png Noddy rtu.png Noddy fun.png Noddy lateral.png Noddy srt.png Noddy thinks.png Student Noddy.png Noddy basket.png Noddyhappy.png Noddy gif.gif Tahnk Noddy.png Weel noddy.png Go again Noddy.png Tuxedo Noddy.png Noddy christmas.png Noddy joy.png Thank Noddy.png Noddy Fairy form.png Noddy Front.png DC0098.png Hungry Noddy.png Look Noddy.png Noddy and Luma.png Noddyxplain.png Noddy mad.png Noddy fly.png 2d Noddy.png Anime Noddy.png|Anime Noddy Hang Noddy.png Noddy lying.PNG Noddy attack.png Noddy fury.png Noddy musics.png Hold on Noddy.png Sleepy Noddy.png Noddy worry.png Noddy magical potion.png Noddy sacres.png Do for Noddy.png Noddy cheers.png Noddy latera.png Noddy kindergarden.png|Young Noddy Oh boy Naughty.png Noddy runs invert.png Noddy sit down.png Noddy explains.png Here comes Noddy.png Noddy present.png Noddy svg 2d.png Follow Noddy.png Dr Noddy.png|Dr Noddy mermay noddy.png|Mermay Noddy Noddy Deluxe fairy.png|Noddy fairy form Noddy_Kun_Classic_.png|Noddy kun (Noddy Toyland Adventures) Noddy_Kun_.png|Noddy kun (Make way for Noddy) Noddy_Front_2D.png Cat Noddy 2D.png|Cat Noddy Noddy smile.png Noddy_Prouds.png Noddy_Sety_2D.png Noddy_Best_Friend_2D.png NoddyStar.png Noddy_Look_Up_.png Noddy_see_outside.png NoddyRun2D.png Noddy_Go_Walkz.png|Noddy cute pose NoddyHappiness2D.png Christmas_Noddy.png|Noddy Christmas Category:Characters Category:Dolls Category:Musical characters Category:Male characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:DX Characters